


Salt on your Skin

by kirakiracats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Eren Yeager, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiracats/pseuds/kirakiracats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people ask Levi about how his summer holiday went, he'll say ordinary things about the weather, the food, and the hotel. But actually, the first thing that comes to his mind, and the one story he'll never tell, is how Eren had been a horny little shit at the beach.</p><p>And Levi had gone along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when you go on holiday with your family and can't stop thinking about your OTP. I wrote about half of this on my phone on the beach while the idea was fresh in my mind and then had to flesh it out and edit when I got to my computer. It's just a little something for me to write that is less serious than my [multichapter fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2098719/chapters/4573914), but it's ended up long so I've split it into two chapters.
> 
> Kind of inspired by the attractive couple who were next to me on the beach, but only for the fluffy parts :3
> 
> Alternate title is Waves of Arousal because I'm hilarious.

 

Levi sets his towel down carefully, spreading out each corner with his hands so that it lies completely flat. Eren is focused on spiking their rainbow-coloured parasol into the sand deep enough for it to not get blown over; the wind has picked up since yesterday, but the two don’t mind since the breeze feels blessedly cool on their skin. The sun is high in the sky, almost directly overhead, and the temperature is much higher than they are used to back home. Levi sits down, keeping his sandy feet off the fabric, and is momentarily distracted by the way the muscles in Eren's shoulders and biceps bunch and shift under the tanned skin as he works.

 

“Is this okay, Levi?” Eren turns and asks once the umbrella is open and standing tall, and Levi snaps his gaze up so Eren can’t see him blatantly ogling him. The smirk on the boy’s face tells him that he was a little too late, however.

 

“Yeah, I don’t have to squint anymore. Thanks.”

 

“No problem. I wouldn’t want you to be unable to enjoy the view.” Eren's smirk has grown, and there’s a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Levi narrows his own and doesn’t grace him with an answer. “Y’know, for someone who says they don’t really like sand or salty water, you really know how to pick a beach, Levi,” he says, spreading out his own towel. He doesn’t do it as precisely as Levi, but he does make sure that they are exactly next to each other, without a single gap.

 

“Mm, it’s supposed to be one of the best beaches in Spain,” Levi answers as Eren plops down beside him.

 

“I can definitely see that,” Eren replies with a smile. Levi adjusts his sunglasses. The kid is just too damn bright, and that’s only amplified in the sunshine. He hadn’t spared any expense when planning this trip; it’s the first one they’ve ever taken together, and he took complete control. Although he would never admit it, he is reassured that Eren thinks he made the right choice in destination. It made all that time spent sitting in front of the computer clicking from website to website worth it.

 

“Shall I help you put on some sunscreen?” Levi watches Eren's face to see whether he’s asking in order to use this opportunity to do something inappropriate, but can only find open honesty in the young man’s expression.

 

“Go ahead.” Eren gives him another beautiful smile – to be honest, he hasn’t been doing much else the whole time they’ve been here, ever since they got off the plane – and rummages around in their bag for the bottle while Levi removes his thin t-shirt. Levi hears the sound of the spray nozzle being pressed behind him, and then Eren's warm hands are touching him gently. His eyes drift closed as Eren spreads the creamy liquid in circles across his back and down his arms.

 

“I love seeing you like this, dressed for the beach,” Eren murmurs by his ear.

 

“You mean you love seeing me topless, you perv,” Levi says, voice monotone to cover up how the compliment made his heart flutter.

 

“Your skin is still so pale, even after three days. How is that even possible?” Eren continues, but Levi knows that he must be blushing at least a little bit.

 

“Not everyone can go three shades darker after only a few hours, Eren. I’ve tanned a little.”

 

“I know, but still,” Eren says. He doesn’t mention that he’s finished with Levi's back just so that he can feel Levi's smooth skin for a while longer, but the man catches on once the touches change to have a different purpose, inching lower and ghosting along his sides.

 

Levi clears his throat awkwardly, hoping Eren hadn’t heard the hitch in his breath, and Eren moves away silently, laying back down propped up on his elbows. The position makes the sun hit Eren's abs in just the right light, emphasising the tone and definition that the young man has earned from his job as a personal trainer, and Levi tries very hard not to stare. Eren has no problem fucking him with his eyes, no matter where they are, and doesn’t care about getting caught; after all, they often work out together and Levi isn’t exactly scrawny himself, so he has reason to look. But even so, he fights the sudden urge to lick and caress in ways that are absolutely not suited to the public setting they are in. Instead, he takes the bottle to finish putting sunscreen on his torso and legs by himself.

 

He’s very thorough with his work. Going red like a lobster wouldn’t be fun, and Eren would be sure to laugh at him before offering any sympathy. The young man speaks up from beside him.

 

“Levi, you missed a spot.” Levi turns his head in confusion.

 

“No I di—” He stops as Eren's face appears right in front of his own. Their noses are touching and he freezes in place, the vision filled with sparkling green. Then Eren moves his head from side to side, rubbing the tips of their noses together softly.

 

“There. All done. Although I think you’d look cute with a little red nose.” Levi is speechless. His young, reckless, childish boyfriend has just transferred sun cream to his nose with an Eskimo kiss of all things, and his mind has gone blank. Not to mention the fact that his cheeks are quickly turning red. He’s so stunned that he doesn’t realise that Eren's face hasn’t moved from its close proximity until the boy steals a kiss a few seconds later. At that, he whips his head away and covers the lower half of his face with the back of his hand.

 

“Cheeky little shit,” he grumbles, and Eren just giggles at him in response. Fucking _giggles_ , like a five-year-old. Levi keeps his head turned away while his unwanted blush fades.

 

“Are you sure you ate enough at breakfast, Levi? Did you drink enough water?” Eren effortlessly changes the subject, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary has just happened while the gears in Levi's brain have only just started turning again. He hums in affirmation.

 

“Just because the hotel has a buffet it doesn’t mean I have to eat everything. You had, like, five courses.” It is true that Eren had chosen to take food from every plate and platter in the dining room, waiting in line at the chef’s station multiple times for freshly cooked pancakes, waffles, and personal omelettes, but Levi doesn’t say it harshly. He is internally thrilled to see Eren letting loose and not holding back while they’re here, and Levi wants to spoil him like this every day of his life. He would, too, if he had even the tiniest bit of skill when it came to the kitchen, but sadly he doesn’t. So instead he had opted to go for the all-inclusive experience at their huge four-star hotel, meaning they could eat all they wanted at meals and drink all they wanted at the bars by simply flashing their blue wristbands. That way, Eren couldn’t object because it was all already paid for.

 

“It’s really delicious, Levi. I want to learn the recipes for some things. Do you think they’ll tell me? The chefs are really nice.”

 

“Anything for you, Eren. But you can try asking yourself.” Levi decides not to mention how the chefs obviously love him because they know he genuinely enjoys the food they make, and he’s also polite and friendly at all times of the day, so he could probably get whatever he wanted. He himself is happy to stick with muesli and yoghurt, with maybe a piece of exotic fruit just to feel summery. “Besides, your Spanish is more fluent than mine.” Before this, Levi hadn’t had any reason to use his limited language skills for many years, and so his pronunciation is rusty and his accent is stilted as a result. In contrast, Eren rarely stumbles over his words, and is always there to help Levi when they need to read a sign or an untranslated menu.

 

“Bless Armin for pushing me through the last bit of school. Spanish was actually one of my better subjects, y’know.” Levi smiles at how Eren can point out his strengths so casually now, even if it’s just a small one. It’s a big change from how he was before they started dating and in the beginning of their relationship; his confidence was much lower, and his modesty would often slip into self-deprecation without him realising.

 

“I know. I thank the little mushroom-head every day for putting up with your bullshit for so long,” Levi says with a smirk.

 

“Hey!” Eren cries, not actually offended, reaching out to pull Levi down on his back next to him and bracing his arms on either side of Levi's head. “Who’s the one putting up with my bullshit now, huh?”

 

Levi is about to tell him to shut up, but a pair of soft lips cut him off and he quickly melts into the kiss, slow and chaste.

 

“I love you, Levi,” Eren breathes against his lips, and his heart swells and flips in his chest. And then Eren dips down for another peck on the lips, followed by one on his cheek and another at the corner of his eye. He pushes Levi's sunglasses off the top of his head and peppers his face with kisses all over as Levi whispers,

 

“I love you, too.” _With all my heart,_ he finishes in his head. Their bare chests are half pressed against each other as Eren continues, lazy and delicate, to any place he can reach. Neck, jaw, forehead, collarbone; no spot is left unloved. And Levi lets him, like the contact has left him in a blissful trance. When Eren finally returns to connect their lips again, he tilts his head to the side and swipes his tongue out. Levi matches him and opens his mouth wider, and the kiss deepens.

 

Eren tastes of artificial orange, from the fizzy drink he had had before they left, and Levi sucks on his tongue lightly just to hear him moan. But unfortunately, the low sound makes his body react more than he’d expected, and he tries to shift discretely under Eren so that he won’t notice. Eren is happy to roll over so that they are both lying on their sides, as long as the kiss doesn’t have to break, and Levi relaxes and runs a hand through Eren's hair. But then Eren grips his hip and slides closer, and the forming tent in his swim trunks is discovered with a barely concealed shudder. Eren stops and pulls back, a devilish smile in place, and Levi wonders what kind of expression he’s making.

 

“Y’know, I think we’re giving those girls over there a free show,” Eren says huskily, his voice not helping Levi's problem. He wiggles his eyebrows playfully, and Levi slaps his shoulder in annoyance.

 

“If you knew then don’t keep going,” he grumbles at him, and knows that he’s frowning again. He had had his eyes closed the whole time, unaware of where they were and who could see them, but Eren had obviously been glancing around. He had probably been _hoping_ that they were being watched. That thought is confirmed when Levi feels fingers dancing along his waistband, and he sucks in a breath. “Don’t you dare,” he warns, glaring at Eren's innocent act.

 

“I’m so glad you agreed to lie directly on the sand instead using the sunbeds the hotel provides, Levi. Otherwise I’d have a harder time doing _this_.” Eren emphasizes the last word by pressing his palm into Levi's erection, making him gasp and shiver in pleasure. The contact is exactly what he wants, and he knows they’re angled well enough that people should only be able to see their backs, but he shouldn’t be enjoying it so much.

 

It feels so good.

 

“I think there’s supposed to be a nudist beach further east. We could go check it out, don’t you think that sounds fun? Trying out new things… together…” Eren speaks as if wondering about the weather tomorrow, and Levi can feel himself starting to get pulled along by that voice. His body is screaming at him to just roll his hips forward, _just a little_ , but he forces himself to retreat while he still has the necessary control. He places a firm hand on Eren's chest and pushes; if he also happens to grope his pectoral muscle while he’s there, he doesn’t mention it.

 

“Your idea of fun has somehow been twisted. Control yourself.” Levi can’t help but feel slightly hypocritical as he says the words, considering it wouldn’t have taken much more for him to give in. Not there on the beach, of course, but even after being here for two whole days and three whole nights, they haven’t once used the king-size bed for anything other than sleeping. They haven’t even cuddled much, considering the air-conditioning isn’t enough to combat both the Spanish heat and Eren's naturally high body temperature, and Levi doesn’t like feeling the need to shower in the middle of the night. But he’s secretly taken to hugging a pillow once Eren is already asleep, and that reminds him of the days where he had no one to sleep next to.

 

In the less confident part of his mind, Levi hopes that Eren won’t think he is rejecting him outright.

 

Upon their arrival, Levi had sacrificed his pride and his loyalty to tea and drank shitty, foreign, airport coffee just so that he could be awake enough to drive the rental car to the hotel. Ever since they had recovered from the hellish journey cursed with traffic, never-ending queues, and flight delays and had slept off their jet lag, Levi has kept the two of them moving. His top priority has been to make sure that Eren won’t get bored, so he had taken him out on drives, along the coast and around the local area, stopping at anywhere that Eren so much as looked at twice. If his interest was piqued, then Levi would take him. They had come down to the beach the previous day, finding the best way from the coastal road to the sand and then kicking off their flip-flops and walking around in the shallow water. Hand-in-hand, they had looked out at the horizon and marvelled at the colour of the sea for an hour before returning to the car.

 

Levi doesn’t like photographs on principle – he never looks good in any, posed or natural – but he wished that he had brought a camera, or at least been quick enough with his phone, in order to capture the elated look Eren was wearing back then. He thinks that he may have gone the whole day seeing the world through a lens just so that he would have been ready to click the button at a moment’s notice. His memory will have to be enough for now, until he can make Eren smile like that again.

 

Right now, Eren looks like he’s going to start sulking. His eyebrows pull down and his lips press into a thin line, but only for a second before he lets out an unattractive snort – Levi mentally slaps himself for finding it cute.

 

“Yes, sir,” Eren says jokingly, holding his hands up in mock surrender. Levi rolls his eyes, but not once does he wish that Eren would act his age; he finds this side of him endearing, and thinks that it’s probably why Eren has been able to be with him for such a long time. “Wanna come swim with me?”

 

“No.” Levi barely trusts the cleanliness of chlorinated pools, so filthy seawater doesn’t exactly appeal to him.

 

“So stingy. Then, excuse me while I go add my tears to the ocean. Alone.” Eren overplays his hurt at Levi's refusal, exaggerating so much that Levi knows it’s not real.

 

“Yeah, go cry me a river, see if I care.” Eren grins at him and jumps up from his towel, stretching out his limbs. _Must. Not. Look._ He jogs five steps towards the waves, before stopping like he’s just remembered something important and hurrying back over to where Levi has just sat up. He bends over, mindful of the parasol, and kisses the top of Levi's head, since his lips are too far out of reach.

 

“Almost forgot,” he says with a lopsided smile.

 

“Don’t drown,” Levi says back, completely deadpan, face a mask of indifference even though his heart had skipped another beat at the action. Eren walks away more calmly this time, and Levi is hypnotised by the swing of his hips. _What did I do to deserve that boy?_ He tears his eyes away and tries to make his arousal to die down with other thoughts.

 

It doesn’t really work.

 

He needs something else to distract him. He grabs the one book he’d brought with him and starts to read, but after the first four chapters he ends up tossing it to the side. The protagonist needs a swift kick to the teeth, in his opinion, and he’s already rooting for the antagonist by default, even though they haven’t been introduced yet. If the author thinks they can keep his attention with characters like that then they are sorely mistaken. Then again, he may not actually be in their target audience, considering he just walked into the bookstore and picked a random book from the crime section. It’s his own fault for not reading the blurb. But now he has nothing else to do. _At least it was effective as a turn off_.

 

He closes his eyes and rests for a while.

 

Thoughts of Eren and their kiss drift to the front of his mind almost immediately. He loves the affection that Eren is lavishing him with now that it’s just the two of them miles away from home. There’s no Mikasa to watch them like a hawk, either in person or by phone, regularly keeping tabs on her adoptive brother. He revels in the fact that he doesn’t have to share his time with Eren, there is no work to be done, and a _certain annoying someone_ can’t ruin any of his plans with an impromptu visit. Hanji is the worst cockblocker, although she’s fully supportive of their relationship, and also wants to know everything about anything that’s going on.

 

But after all of the heavenly kisses and touches he and Eren have shared have gone no further, Levi feels… frustrated. Sexually. Especially when he has to admit that he had been expecting _it_ to happen fairly quickly. And at least once every day. His daily quota of romance is easily being filled, exceeded even, but Levi is ashamed to say he wants more. Really wants it. But he feels like he’s being too greedy. He could just ask but, honestly, he hardly ever has to and is out of practice. He doesn’t know how to say the words and still retain his dignity. He wants to be wanted. And he’s not going to push Eren if he is already enjoying himself as things are. So here he is, sitting around and waiting for Eren to initiate; in an appropriate place, mind you. _Damn brat._

 

A few minutes later, he hears the soft crunch of sand and a dark shadow falls over his face, turning the muted orange colour of the inside of his eyelids black. He peeks open one eye to confirm that Eren is back, looking down at him. He stands there like some kind of Greek god, glistening in the sunlight, which creates a halo around his head. Droplets run down the planes of his torso and fall from his skin, some landing on Levi's arm.

 

“Oi, brat, you’re dripping on me.”

 

“Hey, I thought you weren’t going to call me that anymore,” Eren pouts, looking every bit like the child Levi insists on calling him. Then he brings a hand up to push his hair back from his forehead, and Levi has to immediately take that back. _Damn sexy brat._

 

“I made no promises.” Levi manages to say smoothly. He closes his eyes again and ignores the still-pouting face of his boyfriend, until a wet hand grabs a hold of his own.

 

“Will you come in the sea with me, Levi? Just for a little bit. Please?” Eren says. And Levi wishes intensely that he had the power to refuse Eren at times like these, but his resistance vanishes when confronted with those big green eyes. Eren had even asked politely. He sighs in resignation and Eren knows he has won. He probably wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer this time, anyway. “You won’t get burned if we don’t stay out too long, don’t worry,” Eren reassures him, but, truthfully, Levi doesn’t really care about that anymore. The fire that Eren had lit in him earlier is still burning lowly inside him, and he decides that the sooner he goes in, the sooner they can leave and hopefully spend some _quality_ _time_ in their room. Risk of sunburn can be his excuse.

 

“Fine, but I won’t go in deeper than my waist.” Eren's hair is soaked through and dripping, so he must have been swimming properly and diving under the waves, which Levi has no intention of doing. Eren beams at his acceptance and practically pulls Levi upright singlehandedly in his haste. Levi has to save himself from stumbling and planting his face right into Eren's wet chest; not that he wouldn’t usually enjoy being as close to him as possible, in the right circumstances.

 

He smells of the ocean. Levi breathes in the fresh scent as he’s dragged onto damp sand. The hand that clutches his is cold, and Levi thinks that he’s not going to enjoy the huge contrast in temperature between the air and the water. But he’ll do it for Eren. The sun will dry them off quickly after they get out, hopefully.

 

The water lapping at his feet doesn’t feel so bad, but he stops Eren from moving forward when he gets in to mid-thigh so that he can acclimatise. Eren waits, talking about how he had seen one tiny fish in the clear water of the shallows and that the boat on the horizon looks beautiful, like a picture. All the while he traces circles on the back of Levi’s hand with his thumb. Conversely, Levi mentions that he hasn’t noticed any seagulls in this area and asks if Eren had seen the helicopter flying over ten minutes ago, or whether he was too busy splashing around to pay attention. When he’s no longer thinking only of how cold his legs are, he lets Eren pull him in further.

 

“I said waist deep, Eren,” Levi reminds him, not being allowed to fall behind while their hands are still joined.

 

“This _is_ only waist deep. _My_ waist. You’re just shorter than me is all,” Eren replies innocently. Levi frowns at him for stating the obvious. It doesn’t change the fact that Eren's ignoring how the water is rather high up Levi’s torso, and the swells sometimes go over his shoulders. “Are you cold?” There’s slight concern in Eren's eyes.

 

“Only a little. It’s tolerable.” _At least he cares about_ something, Levi thinks.

 

“Here.” Eren twists to face Levi, and lifts him up with both hands. Levi is caught off guard by the change but automatically wraps his legs around Eren's waist and puts his hands on his broad shoulders. “Is that better?” Eren asks sweetly, and Levi clicks his tongue. He nods without looking at him, focused instead on the children playing with an inflatable ring about ten metres away. Heat is radiating off Eren's body, which makes him more comfortable, but he can’t help but think about how they must look to the other people around. Eren may have read his mind, because he tilts his head up to kiss Levi's closest cheek and he forgets all about other people. Why worry when Eren has him in his arms?

 

Actually, what he should be worrying about is the slight friction he’s getting now from his shorts and Eren's body, and how this position is bringing up lewd memories of Eren taking him up against a wall sometime last month. While he’s concentrating on keeping still and not making an issue, Eren holds him silently. He stands still, just swaying with the movement of the waves and gazing up at Levi like he’s the only thing that matters.

 

“What?” Levi asks, thinking that Eren is going to blurt out a cheesy confession or something along those lines. But he stays quiet, looking like he’s deep in thought. Levi is about to joke that he shouldn’t strain himself, but suddenly feels himself moving backwards. Eren is walking them away from the shore, further out to sea.

 

“Oi, Eren, what are you doing?” Levi is slightly alarmed at how deep they are now. The water level is up to Eren's biceps, regularly lapping over his shoulders. If he were to put Levi down now, he won’t be able to reach the bottom; he isn’t the strongest swimmer, especially in an ocean current like this. He reminds Eren of this fact.

 

“Don’t worry. I got you,” Eren says confidently, tightening his grip under Levi's ass with a flex of his arms as if to prove it. Levi believes him, trusts him, but still grips Eren's shoulders a little harder. Eren adjusts his hold to one arm so that he can rub soothing circles into Levi's lower back with the other hand. Levi slowly allows himself to unwind, and accidently drops his hips into Eren's abdomen.

 

Eren's eyebrows raise and his hand stops moving as he looks from Levi's crotch to the faint blush on his face. Levi knows he’s been found out, watching lust take over Eren's face. He’s close enough to witness his pupils dilating, and his heart rate picks up in return.

 

“Getting excited are we, Levi?” Eren says, splaying his hand across Levi's back.

 

“Shut up,” is Levi's clever comeback, wiggling to put some distance between their bodies again, but Eren's hand is keeping him firmly in place and he only makes it worse. “Not here.”

 

“Oh? Why not? I think it’s the perfect time.” Eren slides his hand lower, into Levi's swim trunks, to squeeze the supple flesh of his ass. Levi tenses at the action.

 

“Why _now_ , Eren?” Levi hisses through gritted teeth.

 

“The other days, you’d worn yourself out fretting over me so much that it didn’t seem right to stop you from sleeping once we got back to the room. Waiting a day or two wasn’t going to kill me. Now it’s my turn to do something for you.” Levi furrows his brow at the realisation that Eren really had wanted this too, and they were both just holding themselves back for stupid reasons.

 

“You brat. You didn’t even say any- _hnn!_ ” Levi cuts off with a strangled groan when Eren abruptly pulls his hips down to grind against him forcefully. The much awaited friction makes his eyelids flutter, and he drops his head back as all the nerves is his body spark and come to life.

 

“If you keep calling me that, then I’m going to have to act like one, Levi,” Eren almost growls, licking his lips. Levi stops to let his brain catch up with him, blindsided by Eren's boldness. He’s now mouthing at Levi's easy-to-reach collarbones, switching to use more teeth as Levi digs his short nails into his shoulders. He sucks his skin harshly, aiming to leave a mark.

 

“ _Ah!_ Eren, stop, we can’t,” Levi gasps, and Eren releases his collarbone with a wet _pop_ , looking at the small bruise he’d left proudly. He tilts his head back to look up at Levi, ready to listen. “This is a family beach. What if someone sees us?”

 

“We’re further out than anyone else. If anyone does care to look over, they won’t notice anything. That is, as long as you can keep quiet.” Eren moves to attack his skin with his lips again, but Levi halts him with one raised hand.

 

“Can’t you wait? We can go back to the hotel and do this properly.” Levi tries to bribe him, convince him that this isn’t a good idea. But his tone wavers, and he already knows it’s not going to work.

 

“No, that will take too long. And you’re already hard, Levi. Do you _really_ want to walk away now? You like this, too, I know it.” Of course, as predicted, Eren is going to be stubborn, and can’t be influenced by weak words like that. Levi was barely persuading himself, because deep down he’s craving this. The not-exactly-intimate intimacy gives him a rush of arousal that he can no longer hide. The thrill of doing something so brazen outside of a private setting is already thrumming in his veins. He bites his bottom lip, trying to hold on to the last scraps of his morals, but Eren licks a hot stripe up the side of his neck and they slip away as a shiver travels up his spine.

 

“ _Eren_ …” That must be all he needs to hear from Levi, since he swiftly turns them around so that Levi's back is to the beach and gropes him again, this time kneading with both hands slid under the shorts. He pushes them further over the curve of his ass, allowing himself better access while Levi gently rocks his hips forward. The waistband is pressing his erection down, and he removes a hand from Eren's shoulder to reach down and touch himself.

 

“Don’t,” Eren commands and Levi lets out a breathy whine in annoyance. But he listens, bringing his hand above the surface of the water again. He tells himself that he’ll humour Eren until he drags it out too long.

 

Eren lets Levi grind on him, but only very slowly, keeping true control of the speed with his strong grip. He takes his time in choosing a new spot to leave a love-bite, making it bloom higher up on his neck this time. He has to give up on sucking a third when Levi drops his head forward, panting heavily right by his ear. He looks over Levi's shoulder briefly to check they really are safe to do this, and then pulls Levi's shorts down far enough to let his cock spring out. He hitches Levi up so that he’s sitting more securely on his left forearm, and brings the other hand between them to fondle Levi's balls.

 

Levi is basically skinny dipping now, swim trunks as far down his thighs as they can go with his legs spread around Eren's hips. The pace of his gyrating hips had been enough to get him fully hard, but hadn’t been satisfying enough for anything else. Rutting against his boyfriend needs to be done fast and rough to get him off, but for some reason Eren isn’t allowing that this time. Eren's hand is so close to touching where he wants it most, cupping his balls with just the right pressure to have him moaning. One finger moves lower and teases his perineum, and he stiffens and bites his lip to keep the sounds in. The push and pull of the current is maddening over his exposed length and, coupled with Eren's touch, he doesn’t think he can last very long.

 

“Do you think you could come like this, Levi, without me even touching your cock? Is it enough like this? People are watching y’know. Can you feel their eyes on you?” Eren's words are whispered huskily into his ear, and for a moment Levi thinks that he _can_ feel them. Multiple gazes on his back, mapping his skin, seeing how Eren is taking him apart but not doing anything to stop it. The thought arouses him even more.

 

His body can’t decide what its feeling, incredibly hot on the inside and cooled by the ocean on the outside. A wave washes past them, big enough to reach Levi's nipples, and the heightened sensitivity makes it feel like ice. He shivers so hard that he has to cling to Eren's neck, one hand tugging on the hair at his nape. Eren chuckles deeply, and finally, _finally_ , he wraps his hand around Levi’s erection. His responding moan is too loud, and panic ripples through him mixed with the pleasure.

 

“Careful, Levi. What if someone hears you?”

 

“Then hurry _up,_ you little _\- ah,_ ” Levi pants, hyperaware of both the sounds of laughter far behind him and the way that Eren's thumb is swiping over the head of his cock. He takes his revenge by sinking his teeth into Eren's neck just under his ear, but that just makes Eren's grip on him tighten in surprise. He thrusts twice into his fist before Eren takes over, stroking him just how he likes it. He hums as the sensation spreads through his groin.

 

Eren's hand suddenly stills. “Someone’s coming.” Levi stops breathing and goes absolutely rigid. “Oh wait, no they aren’t. My mistake.” He lets out the air in a rush and leans back to look at Eren's face. He wants to punch the impish grin he sees there.

 

“Fuck you,” Levi spits, giving Eren his dirtiest look but knowing it won’t have its usual effect when his pupils are blown, his cheeks are red, and his hair is a mess.

 

“Mm, fuck you, too, Levi,” Eren purrs, resuming his ministrations. “Is it good? You can’t lie, I felt your dick twitch when you thought we’d be caught.” He twists his hand just under the head, and Levi loses the retort on his tongue with a groan. “D’you want that to happen, Levi?”

 

Levi shakes his head weakly. It’s easy for Eren to say all this, but Levi has his back to where the people are and is completely relying on Eren to be a good lookout while his mind is hazy with pleasure. He is not amused by Eren's prank, no matter how his body reacted.

 

“Cocky little sh- _shit, fuck._ ” Eren presses his thumb into his slit and rubs harshly. Levi is on the edge now, so close to his peak.

 

“Maybe I am,” Eren says conversationally, “but I’ve been thinking. How about we come here late at night when there’s no one around and I’ll push your chest into the sand and fuck your tight little hole from behind. I’ll have you screaming until your throat is raw.”

 

“ _Eren!_ ” Levi moans his name as Eren jerks him faster, his mouth hanging open as little noises escape him with every breath. He imagines it, Eren pounding into him and taking him outside on the floor, and wants it badly. He’s wound up so tight that it probably won’t take much more to undo him. “Faster _, please_ … I’m so close.”

 

“There it is. That’s the face I love. You look so wrecked, Levi, so perfect. And it’s all for me. No one else gets to see it. We can do whatever you want out here, I don’t care, but _this_ is all mine. You can’t show it to anyone else.”

 

Levi is repeating his name like it’s the only word he knows, feeling the coil in his lower belly getting tighter. Eren doesn’t slow down his strokes, pushing Levi closer and closer to his climax. Levi feels the arm underneath him disappear and then a finger is pressing into his perineum again, moving in tiny circles and making him jolt. The joint stimulation is what finishes him off.

 

“ _Fuck_!” He comes with a curse, spilling white into the water swirling around them. His back arches and he looks to the cloudless sky with unfocused eyes. His twitching thighs clamp around Eren's hips and his toes curl as he rides through the aftershocks, still rolling his hips into Eren's fist. Then Eren releases him to grab the back of his head, and crushes his lips in a passionate kiss. Levi can taste nothing but salt, swirling his tongue to follow Eren's lead eagerly. He can’t tell whether the rushing in his ears is the sound of his blood or the sound of the surf. He pulls away first to breathe, resting their foreheads together.

 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful, Levi. I love you,” Eren whispers, green eyes shining. Levi slumps in his arms, breathless and exhausted, but captures Eren lips in another deep kiss to show what he can’t say. He takes a minute to recover before pulling his swim trunks back up to his hips and looping his arms behind Eren's neck again.

 

“What about you?” Levi asks, feeling something prodding his backside. Eren gives him a sly look.

 

“Where do you think we’re going now? I’m not done with you yet.”

 

Eren walks them halfway back to the shore, where Levi gets down and can comfortably touch the bottom, and then they link hands to go back to their stuff. There are less people set up on the sand than when they’d arrived, and when Levi looks around he sees that very few people are actually in the water where they are. Eren notices him turning his head both ways and says, “I told you I’d take care of you,” to reassure him. But as they pass the other beach-goers lying under their umbrellas, he instantly feels paranoid when anyone glances up to look at them. What if they had seen? He can’t catch any of the rapid Spanish being spoken near them, but what if it’s about them?

 

“It doesn’t matter, Levi. You’ll never see these people again, so don’t worry. And if they are looking, then it’s because of envy,” Eren says positively.

 

Still, he feels so depraved. Sex had always been vanilla before Eren, but now his list of hidden kinks is shockingly long and apparently still growing. He has definitely been corrupted. It just felt too good to resist. He’s definitely going straight to hell.

 

 _Damn brat and his impulses._ Curse Eren and his wild ideas.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, guys! I wrote most of this chapter on my phone on a plane, sitting between my brother and a nice man with a bad cough. It took a little longer to write up on the computer since it was written in pieces and I was just typing whatever came to mind in any order, so it needed organising to fill in the gaps and a lot of editing, but here it is! Enjoy~

 

_Ding!_

 

The elevator doors open to reveal an empty box, and Eren steers Levi in with a palm on the small of his back.

 

“Lucky!” Eren says with a smile and presses the button for their floor and then the one to close the doors. As they start to slide together, Levi sees a mother and her young daughter approaching them through the narrowing gap, wanting to get in. But he is unable to hold it for them, already being pushed into the corner and caged by Eren's arms. The look in the brunet’s eyes tells him that he would have ended up regretting letting them on anyway, so he doesn’t dwell on the thought that they’ve been left behind to wait for another.

 

“Don’t you think one count of public indecency is enough for one day?” Levi asks, feeling the gentle lurch of the elevator starting to ascend. He schools his features into careless indifference, but subtly brings the beach bag in between their bodies by crossing his arms. _I’m not going to have the brat hump me like a fucking dog._ Eren looks down and pouts at the improvised barrier.

 

“No. But I guess this elevator ride isn’t long enough for what I have in mind anyway.” Levi relaxes slightly, thankful that Eren is actually using his head and thinking about where they are. _Starting something here can only end badly_. Despite being on the second-from-top floor, the doors are opening again in no time. Eren grabs Levi's free hand and pulls him out, brushing past a waiting bellboy who gives them a confused-but-polite smile and dip of the head.

 

The door to their room is at the far end of the corridor, and Levi is forced to quicken his steps to keep up with Eren's long stride. The brunet takes the bag from him and rummages around the bottom for their key card, before swiping it in the lock. The little red light turns green to show it’s worked, and then Eren is hurrying them both inside. When Eren dumps the bag in the entryway and makes to pull him over to the bed, Levi finally digs his heels in.

 

“Shower first. I don’t want to find sand in the sheets later.” The communal shower on the way off the beach had done the initial job of rinsing off the worst of the salt from their skin, but Levi can feel the sand between his toes. Eren knows better than to argue, and doesn’t look too upset that he’ll have to wait to drag Levi to the bed. He simply changes direction to walk into the bathroom to their right. Levi follows, pulling off his t-shirt and shorts while Eren starts the shower.

 

“Ah! You get in first, I’ll be back in a sec,” Eren says in a rush. Levi, already half under the warm spray, turns around to look at the space where Eren had just been standing. _He better not track sand all over the place_ , he thinks as he reaches for the shampoo and starts to lather it into his hair. Eyes closed, he is only able to hear footsteps coming back into the bathroom half a minute later. Eren wordlessly gets in beside him, and Levi is too curious to stay quiet.

 

“Where did you go?” he asks, tilting his head back under the water to wash out the suds and then moving aside so Eren can get under. The hotel shower has plenty of space for two people, a feature that they have taken advantage of every day, although so far they’ve kept their touches purely non-sexual in nature. Levi enjoys bathing with Eren, and regrets that he’s normally the reason they can’t often soak leisurely, due to his busy work schedule. Hearing Eren laugh when Levi rubs a ticklish spot never fails to make him crack a small smile.

 

“I hung up our clothes on the balcony so they can dry a little,” Eren says, and Levi is about to thank him for his thoughtfulness, until he continues. “And I also hung the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign out on our door handle.” Levi scoffs, because _of course_ Eren is capable of thinking ahead in these situations; he just struggles with making other _important_ adult decisions.

 

“You and your one track mind,” he says. He looks up, expecting to see Eren's joking smile, but is instead faced with a predatory smirk. Eren is watching him with single-minded intensity, paying no attention to the water hitting his back. He reaches out to grab Levi's shoulder and pulls him closer, so his chest is flush with Levi's back. Levi can feel Eren's erection nudging at his lower back, and suddenly all he can think about is Eren's promise to him back on the beach.

 

_“I’m not done with you yet.”_

 

Levi confidently pushes back against Eren, who groans at the friction and places his hands on Levi's waist, squeezing once. This _is what I’ve been missing for days._ He tries to do it again, but Eren has a firm grip on him, keeping him still with one hand while the other slides up his chest to pinch at his nipple. Levi drops his head back onto Eren's chest at the spark of pleasure that shoots through him, a quiet moan slipping past his lips. He puts his own hands on Eren's forearms as Eren rolls the nub between his index and middle fingers. The soap on his hands makes the movement smooth and slippery, leaving bubbles all over Levi's chest. Levi bites his lower lip when Eren's other hand comes up to play with his other nipple, gently pulling on them both and circling around them. With his hips free to move again, Levi rolls them back to make Eren moan once more, muffling it in Levi's hair. Levi reaches a hand back so he can touch Eren too, but Eren stops him just as his fingertips touch his hipbone.

 

“I’m gonna come too soon if you do that to me now. Just put your hands against the wall and lean over for me,” Eren says, and Levi can feel the vibrations of his low voice travel through Eren's chest to his back. He complies, stepping forward and bracing himself against the tiles with both hands, arching his back so his ass sticks out nicely. Eren's hands never leave his skin, sliding around from his front to his back, down to the dimples at the base of his spine, and then lower, over his ass and down his legs. Eren kneels behind him, massaging Levi’s strong calves and hamstrings in a way that makes his knees want to knock together. His cock hangs heavy between his legs but he’s content with ignoring it for now, focusing more on what Eren is doing and keeping himself standing. “You were right, Levi. You have got a faint tan line from your shorts.”

 

The soap makes his fingers glide expertly over his skin, cleaning and kneading the pale flesh, moving in complete symmetry. Levi hums loudly when Eren's thumbs press hard into the back of his thighs, just at the crease where they meet his ass, and Eren answers by concentrating his attentions there before his hands move inwards, towards his twitching hole. The pad of a thumb rubs over it, passing by a few times with only a light pressure, and Levi is breathing heavily in anticipation. He gasps when he feels teeth bite into his left cheek instead. The swipe of a tongue follows, soothing the skin which must be going red.

 

Levi thinks that Eren is going to do the same to the other side, so he readies himself for it, but this time Eren chooses to change from teasing to aggressive, prodding his hole and sinking a finger in past the ring of muscle up to the second knuckle in one go. Levi tightens around the intrusion involuntarily, a long moan spilling out of him before he can stop it.

 

“Was that meant to be my name, Levi?” Eren asks, and Levi doesn’t have to look behind him to know what kind of look is on his boyfriend’s face. His voice is both smug and cheeky, and the finger inside him starts to thrust shallowly. Levi forces his muscles to relax quickly out of habit, and soon a second finger is added to the one already stretching him out. He shifts his hips a little, trying to angle his pelvis better, and Eren moves along with him, crooking his fingers and letting Levi do some of the work.

 

Eren moves his fingers slowly, squeezing Levi's ass with his other hand as they both search for that spot. He leans forward to plant a kiss at the base of Levi's spine while he curls his fingers against Levi's inner walls, twisting his wrist slightly. He knows he’s found it when the muscles against his lips tense and quiver, and another shaky moan fills the air, echoing off the walls. He wastes no time in adding pressure with his fingertips.

 

“Right there, Levi? In that case I’ll keep going.”

 

Levi's short fingernails scrabble against the tile, finding no purchase but digging in anyway. His head is dropped low between his arms, eyes shut tight as his nerves rapidly fire signals to his brain, overloading his head with pleasure and non-stop sensation. Eren finally relents his constant onslaught, if only to briefly scissor his two fingers and stretch Levi's hole further. Levi hisses through his teeth at the slight burn, controlling his haphazard breathing until the discomfort is barely noticeable.

 

“You’ve prepared me just fine. Let’s get out if you’re clean,” he says as smoothly as he can, turning his head to look over his shoulder. Green eyes flick up to him and then back down to his ass, where Eren's fingers are still moving.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to three? We can take our time, right?” Eren asks sweetly, and Levi can already feel a third finger edging at the rim of his hole. He’s so distracted by it that Eren manages to press it inside to the first knuckle before he can object.

 

“Yes I’m sure, stop that. You used all your soap on me so I’m getting out. Use that time to wash yourself properly.” He moves his hips away from Eren's probing fingers and stands up with a deep breath, moving around Eren and hiding the blush on his cheeks. Sliding the glass door open, he steps out and grabs a fresh towel, drying himself from head to toe. He rubs the fluffy cotton over his hair before moving over to the sink.

 

He wipes away the condensation on the mirror with a corner of the towel so that he can flatten his ruffled hair in a way that looks more orderly, but pauses when he sees his own face. The blush which he had thought was only faint is actually closer to red than pink, spread high over his cheeks and to his ears. Leaning in, he can see that his irises have been taken over by black, and his lips are still slightly swollen from the kisses they had shared on the beach. He’s made a mess of his hair all by himself, but the added effect screams ‘just fucked’ even though they haven’t even made it that far yet. _I walked all the way here looking like this?!_

 

The cherries on top of the cake are the large hickeys on his neck and collarbone, blossomed into a deep, blotchy red and way too high to be covered by any of the clothes he’s brought with him. He registers the sound of the shower turning off and the door sliding open again behind him as he reaches up to press a finger into the lowest one gently, wincing a little at the responding ache.

 

Eren's face appears behind him in the mirror, hair even wilder, and brings a hand up to push into the second mark. Levi bites his lip and flinches away from his touch, partly because of the tingling pain and partly because he had felt his cock twitch, like the hickey is a button connected directly to it.

 

“ _This_ , Levi. This is the look I was talking about. You show me this face and it makes me want to do all kinds of things with you… _to_ you.” Eren's breath tickles his ear, and he punctuates the last words by pushing two fingers back inside him. Levi clings to the counter as his legs buckle and his mouth drops open in a silent moan. But Eren doesn’t stay there for long, quickly withdrawing and leaving Levi empty and craving for him to continue.

 

He turns halfway around to see Eren standing just out of arms reach, running his gaze over Levi's naked body hungrily. And Levi has to admit to himself that this is the way he enjoys being looked at most. Those green eyes have the power to both heat him up and make him weak at the same time. He can feel them on his skin even more intensely than the impression of being watched while they had been in the ocean. They do nothing more than stare at each other for a few seconds, but then Eren wraps his hand around his own cock and starts giving it lazy strokes while maintaining eye contact, and Levi can’t wait any longer.

 

“Fuck me,” he says, voice more breathless than intended but not quite begging, and Eren is quick to close the distance between them, hoisting Levi up and claiming his lips in a fast kiss. He carries them out of the bathroom, trying to pay attention to where he’s going while Levi nips at his ear and buries both hands in his damp hair. The water had definitely helped him with holding Levi for that long on the beach, and he’s happy his arms aren’t too tired to do this now.

 

Levi hops down when they reach the double bed, barely looking at the folded towel art that the maids have left at the foot of it, and pushes Eren into the centre. Eren sits up and watches Levi sift through their luggage for a bottle of lube and a condom. He almost wants to jerk himself off to the image of Levi bent over in front of him, but he hadn’t been joking when he said he was worried about coming too soon.

 

Levi throws the condom packet on the bed next to him and crawls towards him, squeezing lube on his fingers on the way. Levi dives in for another open-mouthed kiss as he reaches behind himself to finger his hole open with two of his own fingers, secretly adding a third while Eren can’t see.

 

When he’s sure that penetration won’t hurt him, he takes his fingers out and breaks the kiss, reluctantly moving away from the warm hand cupping his jaw. He waits for Eren to roll on the condom before he pushes on Eren's chest with his clean hand until the brunet is lying on his back. Using the excess lube on his other hand, he slicks up Eren's length, grinning at the way his brow furrows at the firm touch.

 

Swinging one leg over Eren's hips so that he’s straddling him, he gives the brunet a confident smile. He grips Eren’s cock again, making sure that the tip is against his hole, before placing both hands on Eren's chest and preparing to take him in. Eren's hands naturally come up to rest on his hips as he lowers himself just enough to take in the head. He’s already moaning when he stops halfway to savour the feeling of being stretched. But Eren has other ideas, swiftly lifting his hips and thrusting in to the hilt.

 

Levi cries out at the sudden fullness, nails leaving crescent marks in Eren's skin. His legs quiver and give out, dropping his body hard enough to make the mattress bounce, which in turn pushes Eren in impossibly deeper. Eren groans in satisfaction, and Levi fixes him with a deathly glare.

 

“Sorry,” he says, but Levi can hear the unspoken ‘ _not sorry_ ’ and once again has the urge to punch him in the face. He’d never actually do it, but he compromises by digging in his nails even further to make Eren wince. When his legs are working again, he starts to grind down in slow circles, watching carefully for Eren's reactions.

 

It makes the most interesting show, seeing how his eyebrows pull together and his lips part ever so slightly, eyes half-lidded because they want to close but Eren keeps them open to watch Levi move on top of him. And Levi gives him what he wants, going from grinding to rocking back and forth, calculated rolls of his hips that work up to shallow rises and falls, all to see Eren overcome by the feel of him tight around his cock. When he begins to lift himself up and down in earnest, Eren eagerly meets him with thrusts of his own, steadying Levi with his hands. Levi loses his breath when he starts to brush over his prostate, angling his hips specifically for that lightning bolt of pleasure and setting a pace that electrifies his whole body. Eyes closed, he can’t see Eren looking up at him in adoration and amazement.

 

“Fuck, I love it when you ride me. Have I ever told you how much I love your thighs?” Levi looks at him and huffs through his nose at the obviously rhetorical question. Eren isn’t shy about telling him everything that he loves about his body. “Next time, I’m gonna eat you out and leave a nice big hickey right here.” Levi's rhythm falters as Eren presses one thumb into the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh, so close to his crotch that his untouched erection throbs at the stimulation. “I was thinking about it in the shower you know, surprising you with my tongue.” Levi wants to tell him that he had already been surprised by his finger, but doesn’t have the breath to spare, so he settles for cursing colourfully in his head.

 

“I want to take a picture of you.” Levi slows down a little in order to answer.

 

“No _fucking_ way.” _It’s bad enough having to_ hear _about how I look with a dick in my ass, like hell I want to see a picture of it._ He’s still having trouble translating thoughts into words, so that sentence never makes it out. Eren speeds up his thrusts to counteract Levi's slower movements.

 

“Come on, Levi, let me take one. Your face is so beautiful, I wanna have it saved to my phone.” Cocky Eren is still going strong, but Levi won’t budge on this. He’s glad that there’s no device with a camera in arms reach of the bed.

 

“ _Ah…_ I said no, E-Eren.”

 

“What’s wrong with wanting to look at my boyfriend while I fuck him? I’d look at it every day, Levi, and remember how wrecked you are right now. You can trust that no one else would ever see it.”

 

“Shut up. If you don’t stop saying shit like that then I’m going to turn around,” Levi says, putting extra effort into not stuttering. He would threaten stopping all together, but sees no reason to punish himself at the same time as Eren. Having to finish himself off after all this build-up would not be satisfying at all.

 

“Maybe I should take a video instead, get you to moan my name over and over for me. My own little sex tape.” Eren is still thrusting hard as he talks, but Levi sits down heavily to stop him, frowning. He’d been serious, and Eren hadn’t listened to him, so now he has to follow through. Even though he’s been lenient, he wants to show Eren that he doesn’t have all the control, and he has a limit for how much arrogance he can take.

 

He lifts himself up until Eren slips out, ignoring his protests and outstretched hands, and resituates himself in reverse. After positioning the head of Eren's cock at his hole, Levi sinks back down, torturously slow, moaning freely since Eren can’t see his slack jaw and rosy cheeks. He keeps his hands on Eren's thighs and presses down to make sure he can’t take over this time.

 

He moves straight away, angling in a way that’s best for him even though it’s harder to hit his prostate as directly like this. Eren's hands are spreading his cheeks, and Levi knows he’s watching the place where they are joined, transfixed by the sight of himself disappearing inside him. He leans back and places his hands behind him, ruining Eren's view just to spite him, still bouncing up and down. Eren complains at the change, but Levi pays him no mind. _Not so bossy now, are you_.

 

He continues like this, panting at the exertion and feeling sweat cling to his skin. His orgasm is building again, slower than the first. Eren is grumbling behind him still, but Levi knows he’s getting close when it’s less complaints and more groans.

 

“Levi.” Levi ignores him. “Levi, _please_ , come on. I’m _sorry_. I won’t look. I won’t say anything. Just turn around again. _Levi_ ,” Eren whines, words spilling out of him in a desperate rush. Levi knew this would happen, knew his plan would be effective, but that doesn’t mean he likes hearing it. He doesn’t like sex like this, using Eren like an object, and he’s not really in that bad a mood. He likes Eren's feisty side, but he feels like he should keep going just to prove his point. He slows down to a grind as he thinks it over.

 

Then Eren sits up and wraps his arms around Levi's chest, and Levi stops moving when he feels a forehead press into the nape of his neck.

 

“Please, Levi. I wanna kiss you. I’ll keep my eyes closed if you want but let me kiss you, _please_. Don’t be angry, I didn’t mean it.” Eren's begging makes his heart ache painfully, and Levi feels guilty. He may have been a bit too harsh if Eren's talking like this. He never wanted to turn it into a fight. He rises up on his knees and turns to face Eren again.

 

“I’m not angry, Eren. Come here.” He cradles Eren’s face and kisses his pouting lips softly. “You’re a cocky little shit who doesn’t think before he speaks, but you’re _my_ little shit, and I love you,” Levi says, staring into Eren's eyes. “Now stop being an idiot and fuck me.” He looks off to the side before saying, “And you don’t have to close your eyes, quit being so dramatic.”

 

Eren smiles at him again, blindingly happy, and kisses him deeply, caressing Levi's tongue with his own. He rolls them so that Levi is on his back, and pulls Levi's legs around his hips. He enters him again smoothly, using a little more lube and watching Levi's eyelids flutter. Each roll of his hips is purposeful, and he quickly finds the best angle, taking note of how hard Levi is gripping the sheets by his hips with one hand and Eren's hair with the other. Eren leans in to kiss him, whispering, “ _Levi_ ,” repeatedly against his lips.

 

And Levi kisses back, body burning and sensitive to Eren's every touch. His thrusts are making the wonderful pressure in his lower belly get tighter.

 

“Eren, are you close?” Levi pants, ending in a groan when Eren presses in particularly deep.

 

“Y-yeah, Levi. I’m gonna come.” Eren's voice is strained too. He reaches down to curl his fingers around Levi's erection, pumping in time with the movement of his hips, and Levi is quickly overwhelmed, unable to hold back his release. Since Eren is pressed so close to him, he paints both of their chests in white, arching his back and closing his eyes. Eren strokes him through it, and then grips Levi's hips tightly and thrusts with more force, racing to the edge.

 

“Levi, Levi, _Levi_.” Eren comes with a shout, riding his orgasm for as long as he can. Levi, worn out and slumped on the bed, stares at the blissful relief on Eren's face, running one hand through his dishevelled brown hair and feeling him twitch inside him. Eren slows to a stop, and then pulls out with a sigh. Levi shudders from the oversensitivity. He doesn’t want to move other than to put a pillow under his head.

 

Eren goes to dispose of the condom, bringing back a cloth to clean Levi's chest. Levi barely opens his eyes, a wave of sleepiness washing over him. He feels the bed dip and lips press against his forehead, followed by a whispered, “I love you,” by his ear. Strong arms wrap around him, and for once he doesn’t mind the heat, so long as they stay above the covers. He nuzzles his face into Eren's chest and listens to both of their breathing evening out.

 

“If I ever have to go away for business, I’ll consider making you a sex tape. But you have to make one for me too,” Levi mumbles, tucking his face down to hide his returning blush. Eren is quiet for a long minute, and Levi wonders whether he’s already asleep or if he’s just said the wrong thing. But then Eren laughs, chest rumbling deeply, and presses a kiss to the top Levi's head. Levi thinks that he could never want anything more than the boy holding him, and falls asleep feeling at home.

 

+++++

 

Eren and Levi oversleep and miss breakfast the next morning, having gone for round two late after dinner. They order room service and eat together, Eren in his underwear and Levi in a hotel bathrobe.

 

They miss lunch for an entirely different reason, since Eren is preoccupied doing more interesting things with his mouth.

 

Levi drags Eren down to the restaurant in the evening, and the brunet tries to play footsie with him under the table. He goes back to the room with a small bruise forming on his shin, but knows he’s forgiven when Levi comes out to where he sits on the balcony in nothing but the lacy thong he’d bought him for the trip. He loses interest in the stars and the landscape, instead telling Levi to hold on tight to the balcony railing while he admires his ass.

 

+++++

 

They’ve just checked in and dropped off their luggage, after a drive that took two hours. Eren had stayed quiet for the first hour, watching Levi fill up the tank with fuel and occasionally giving help with directions, and then in the second hour he had fiddled with the digital radio. Looking for a station in English hadn’t been hard, since the rental car came with pre-sets, and he had quickly recognised the hit songs playing and started singing along enthusiastically. Levi had subtly tapped the steering wheel in time with the songs he knew, letting Eren have his fun. He had commented on how Eren seemed to know all the lyrics, no matter what was playing, and to that Eren had just smiled at him, mouthing the words as Ellie Goulding sang _I_ _Need Your Love_. Unfortunately for Eren, they had gone out of range after about ten songs and the radio automatically switched to a different frequency, this time in Spanish.

 

Bringing the car back had been simple and quick, and overall Levi thinks that their journey back should be a lot smoother than the one they suffered through to get here. Now, they are walking side by side to the security checks. Levi hands the attendant their boarding passes, and then they pick up two trays for their hand luggage. Levi goes first, since Eren is still patting his pockets for any loose change he may have missed. The attendant waves him through and he retrieves his bag on the other side of the x-ray without a problem. A beeping sound from behind him makes him stop, and somehow he knows it’s Eren that has set it off even though there’s a whole other queue of people. _Things were going too well._

 

He turns and, as predicted, Eren is the one being asked to step to the side and raise his arms. He casually stands in position, but when he locks eyes with Levi, there’s a hint of something wilder in his eyes. Levi swallows compulsively as Eren smirks at him, not breaking eye contact.

 

He can’t look away.

 

The male attendant is dutifully frisking Eren, running gloved hands over his shoulders, chest, and back. Levi can’t figure out whether he’d like to trade places with the man or have Eren be the one to do that to him, possibly with his hands tied. _Whatever Eren wants._

 

But then the guy crouches down to check Eren's jean-clad legs, and Levi decides that he definitely wants to be in that position, on his knees in front of Eren while he’s giving him that look, touching those muscular thighs, running his fingers along the inside of his waistband to check for suspicious bulges and hard objects. The way Eren is still staring at him is making him feel excessively hot, and he surreptitiously checks to see if he’s drooling.

 

However his fantasy is crushed when the attendant gives Eren the ok, and the building tension breaks along with their gazes. Levi sighs, in a confusing mix of relief and disappointment. Eren joins him a minute later, usual childish smile on his face. Levi clicks his tongue at him and walks over to check the big screen for their gate number.

 

Silently he’s already thinking about the pros and cons of sex on a plane. He’ll figure out a way to make Eren think it was his idea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they became less sexual deviants and more sappy boyfriends in the middle but that's what I get for writing it in two different moods. Goddamnit I just wanted slutty bottom Levi. Maybe I'll have to try again another time. I do have more ideas for oneshots like this, so any criticism you can give me on my smut writing skills would really help me out for next time, since this is just my first go at it :3
> 
> And if you actually want the plane sex that I've hinted at, you can go and read [Mile High Club](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1952808) by TheSpazzBot if you haven't checked it out already. I didn't want to write it when it has already been done so well :)


End file.
